Light Blue Eyes and Memories'
by Princess Zerefia Rose
Summary: Sejak penyegelan juubi berakhir, dunia ninja kembali aman dan damai. Namun kekhawatiran Konoha bertambah karena sang pahlawan masih belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya. " Siapa disana ?"... "teman ku?" ... " apa kau mengenal ku?". Akhirnya dia sadar namun kelegaan tak berlangsung lama kekhawatiran itu kembali datang. Sebuah kejutan besar menanti dunia Shinobi.


**Light Blue Eyes and Memories**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1

Argh... teriak dua sosok yang tengah kesakitan. Salah satunya Bocah Uzumaki itu. Dia terlihat kesakitan erangannya menggema di medan pertempuran. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan proses penghisapan juubi, dari tubuh Madara.

Madara sendiri terlihat pasrah saat naruto menghisap juubi dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan. Kaku. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menggunakan jutsunya tapi nihil.

Sedangkan ada yang berubah dari penampilan Naruto perubahan yang sangat mencolok, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki penampilannya serupa dengan madara saat ini. Penampilan Naruto sangat mirip dengan rikudo sennin, segel jurus merambat di tangannnya hingga sekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya pun berwarna biru malam kehitaman dengan pola riak air menghias. Bukan hanya itu rambutnya pun sedikit berubah, rambutnya memanjang. rambut di samping telinganya memanjang hingga bahu., sedangkan bagian belakang rambutnya panjang hingga sepantat dan berwarna putih perak.

Juubi dihisap ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang terbuka melalui mata Naruto dengan perwujudan lubang hitam besar di langit medan perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Dimensi lain terlihat seperti gua. Gua besar yang tinggi sekali dengan stalakmit dan stalaktit yang mencuat.

Di dalam gua terdapat gerbang kurungan yang sangat besar, berwarna emas, dengan rantai hitam yang menghiasi sekelilingnya, penjara atau kurungan itu lebih besar dari milik Kurama saat tersegel. Gerbang itu perlahan terbuka dan rantai yang melilit kurungan itu juga bergerak

Ssseeeettss...crincing...crincing...

Ekh...ukhhh...argggghh... kembali rintihan dan teriakan menggema dari mulut Uzumaki terakhir itu. Rasa panas, kaku, sakit terasa teriris dan dihujamkan pedang berkali-kali di dada.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto muncul sosok besar tranparan dengan jubah hitam lusuh menutupi kepala membawa sabit besar di punggung serta Katana hitam di pinggang. Ternyata itu adalah perwujudan segel Naruto, Dewa Penyegel Kematian, Jigure. Di masa lalu Jigure adalah sosok iblis yang sangat kuat yang mampu menyegel kematian sekalipun.

Rikudo sennin sadar bahwa keberadaan iblis itu akan mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia, maka dari itu dia menciptakan jutsu yang mampu menyegel serta membuat iblis itu sendiri menjadi sebuah jurus yang mengerikan. Waktu terus berjalan beratus-ratus tahun kemudian klan Uzumaki mewarisi gulungan dan jutsu Jigure mereka menggunakannya hanya pada saat-saat terakhir saja.

Dari dada dewa itu mencuat rantai-rantai hitam yang segera melilit tangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya membentang lemah kakinya pun sudah terkulai lemah hanya rantai itu yang menahannya agar tidak ambruk.

Setiap orang yang mendengar gemerincing itu pasti akan merinding ketakutan lalu mati. Ini adalah jurus tingkat tinggi dan sangat terlarang karena efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus itu, nama jurusnya adalah _Shi no kami shiru no jutsu _.

Efek jurus kematian ini adalah kematian itu sendiri atau jika keberuntungan menghampiri pengguna jurus maka orang itu akan kembali seperti kau terlahir kedunia ini, tidak ada pikiran atau kosong.

Uhukkk...bwaahh...

Darah segar keluar dari mulut dan matanya, pandangan laki-laki itu sudah mulai buram, dan staminanya sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi dia harus bertahan kalau mau perang ini berakhir dan semua selamat.

"_aku... harus bertahan haruss...demi semua akan ku lakukan..- hosh...hosh...hoshh."_ gumam Naruto pelan. " siall..." gerutunya.

"Naruto..." gumam Sakura.

" tsunade-shisou bisakah kau bantu dia jangan biarkan dia..." Belum selesai bicara.

" tidak bisa sakura... hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya jadi... kita tunggu saja." Jawab tsunade Khawatir.

"eh...hai."

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata.

Teman-teman Naruto semua hadir bahkan Sasuke yang semula hanya bersikap sok kuat dan arogan kini tengah ikut deg-degan menanti sahabatnya itu. Mereka begitu takjub saat melihat pertarungan hidup mati, khawatir, takut dan cemas menjadi satu.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Mereka sudah sama-sama lelah dan sudah mendekati batas .

"haha...ada apa bocah... apa kau tak kuat lagi..." goda Madara pada Naruto.

"berisik... aku tidak akan menyerah kakek tu."

"hosh...hoshhh...apa iya..."

"sialll...sedikit lagi... harus berjuang...sedikit lagi...teman-teman sedang menungguku...siall...efek kematian ku tadi sangat menghambat proses ini..." ucap naruto dalam hati.

"nah apa kau masih kuat... hosh..hosh...arg... kau tidak akan bisa menghisap habis cakraku... tidak akan pernah..."

"diamm...hoshh...hoshh..hoshhh...argggghhh..."

seeeshhh... dewa itupun mengayunkan sabitnya dengan perlahan lalu dia menebas di antara cakra madara dengan juubi. cakra Juubi dan cakra madara langsung terhisap dengan cepat ketubuh Naruto.

Segel diseluruh tubuhnya pun menjalar kembali ke kening naruto, muncullah lingkaran segel di keningnya. Lingkaran segelnya bersinar berwarna ungu terang.

Makhluk di belakangnya pun lenyap begitu pula rantai yang melilit tangan naruto. dilubang hitam juga terdapat lingkaran segel yang sama dengan kening naruto.

akhirnya lubang itu pun juga tertutup dan menghilang secara bersamaan segel dikeninng itu juga lenyap. Naruto pun akhirnya ambruk karena tidak kuat menahan bebannya sendiri.

"akhirnya selesai... syukurlah..." gumam Naruto.

semua temannya pun berlari kearahnya dan meneriakkan nama pahlawan baru duni shinobi. semua orang bersuka cita dan bersorai menyambut pahlawan baru.

Tubuh lemah naruto pun dibawa ke camp kesehatan untuk dilakukan perawatan pertama. keadaan di camp sangat panik ditambah lagi banyak ninja yang hilir mudik melakukan perwatan serupa. karena kekurangan alat beberapa ninja di bawa ke rumah sakit desa begitupula naruto.

sesampainya di rumah sakit tsunade tidak menyianyiakan waktu sedetik pun, kepanikan terjadi apalagi tsunade. dia sangat khawatir akan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"cepat lakukan pemeriksaan, sakura... shizune." Teriak tsunade.

"Hai."

"Tsunade -sama..." Panggil Shizune.

"cepat laporkan." perintah Tsunade."ini gawat nona... Jantungnya sudah hampir ... tak berdetak." Ucap Shizune lirih.  
"lalu... saraf bagian dalamnya tak berfungsi lagi... "  
Tsunade terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah pilu dan sedih.

"Guru... saraf matanya pun terlepas dua-duanya... paru-paru...hiks...hiks..."Sakura berhenti karena tidak sanggup berbicara air matanya terus mengalir.

"sakura..." gumam shizune."baik...paru-parunya pun hampir hancur, kakak." Kata Shizune pelan.

"astaga...efek segel itu mengerikan sekali, pantas dikatakan segel terlarang tingkat tinggi... yoshh... kalau begitu carikan aku tanduk rusa klan nara dan obat-obatan yang berkaitan dengan semua klan akimichi, inuzuka, dan hyuga dan berikan padaku secepat mungkin."

"akan aku lakukan agar dia bisa bertahan hidup..."

...

Chapter 1: penyegelan-end'


End file.
